


bewitching

by ImJustPassingThrough



Series: i'm a warlock! — Ryan Bergara [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bewitched - Freeform, Fairy Sara Rubin, M/M, Magic, Non-ageing, Protective Ryan Bergara, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Swearing, Talking About Growing Old, Warlock Ryan Bergara, Witch Ryan Bergara, powers, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough
Summary: “Wait, did you actually think I would entertain the idea of witches?” — Ryan Bergara (A Warlock)
Relationships: -background, Darrin Stephens/Samantha Stephens, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: i'm a warlock! — Ryan Bergara [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063709
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	bewitching

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by the American Television Series ‘Bewitched’, I’ve just been watching it too much lately.
> 
> It should be known this doesn’t follow the ‘stereotypical witch and warlock’ sense, nor does it follow Wiccan’s, Pagan’s, or modern day Witchcraft.

Ryan’s in love, has been for years, and who’s he in love with? Shane Madej, of course. The big guy started as his best friend and he promised himself he wouldn’t fall in love, yet here he was.

His family weren’t happy when he got this job, but now that he’s gone and fallen in love with mortal... They still hate Shane.

Ryan’s realised that this is probably what his non-related cousin, five times removed, Samantha Stephens. She fell in love and married a mortal back in the 60’s, and the entire family, himself included, berated her and the mortal husband, Darrin.

Now he went and fell in love with a human? What was he thinking? Probably wasn’t thinking, as usual, probably was just starting at Shane, and his stupid handsome face, and his dumb smile...

Okay, well he knows when he found out he had a crush on Shane.

At first he thought he was a strange, lanky, Sasquatch type guy, who puts mustard on other peoples sandwiches, baring in mind it didn’t go well with Ryan’s already made sandwich. I mean, what type of sick twisted deranged weirdo puts mustard on another guys sandwich?

This ‘theory’ was actually Sara’s theory, great girl and, was in fact, a Fair; it was that Shane’s hair looked like a squirrel, and the more Ryan looked at it, the more he realised that was true. It did look like a squirrel. Sara’s adamant that she saw it in the park once, and to prove her point, she threw nuts at Shane’s head and then hid behind a column and Ryan looked down, as Shane turned confused.

There was also some confusion on general social practices behind the camera. For example, Shane walked up to him one day and held out a stuff ghost, “hey Ry! I think you dropped this!” He smiled.

Ryan had taken it in shock, “oh wow! This is so cute, is this from that new stuffed exhibit? There’s only ten of these!”

“I don’t know.” Shane smiled that dumb smile, “but it’s yours, right?”

Ryan sighed, his shoulders slumped, “I wish, but nah. It’s not mine.” He gave it back and got on with work.

I mean, giving away people’s stuff? Just put it in the lost and found like a normal person.

It wasn’t until he was standing face to face with Shane, Andrew in between them with an open file, imagining himself in a wedding suit saying his vows, did he realise he was the idiot and he was in love with his best friend. He only broke out of the trance since Andrew was yelling their names, making them both jump and snap out of their daze.

“Sara, I told you how they were with Sam, they won’t let me be with a mortal!” Ryan whined, pacing his floor.

Sara looked up from her doodle, her wings spread to the full capacity, “Ryan, your parents can’t get angry at you.”

“They can and they will. You know what they’re like, and Serena...” Ryan shuddered, “she trapped Darrin in the sixteen hundred. How is that not a traumatic experience?”

Sara rolled her eyes and set her pencil down, “because, your father has threatened to dewing me on multiple occasion, “ Sara reminded, arms crossed. “Between the witch trails and dewinging, I’d chose the sixteen hundreds.”

Ryan fell into his sofa and dragged his hands down his face, stretching the skin under his eyes. Why did he have to go and fall in love with a mortal?

~~~~~~

Ryan and Shane were sat at their desks, peaking over the top of their laptops to catch and glimpse of each other, then would look down once caught, blushing.

Sara sat next to Shane suddenly, “hey Ryan, Shane.”

Shane smiled, and looked to Sara, “hi.”

Sara looked to Ryan with a sympathetic frown on her face, and Ryan instantly frowned back in worry, “what? What is it?” He asked, “has someone fallen ill? Gone missing? Dead?” He asked in rushed panic.

“No, no! Just... Your moms dropping in for a visit.” Sara warned, wincing as she did.

“Oh, that’s worse!” Ryan called out, face horror stricken.

Shane wheezed out a laugh, “it’s bad your mothers visiting?! Ryan, your mother is the loveliest woman on earth, what are you worried about?”

“Because, Shane, I’m going to have the same discussion I have with her like I always do; If I’m dating or not, and to whom.” Ryan sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

Shane looked down, a small frown on his face and his eyes lit up, “you could fake date me!”

Ryan, who had been sipping his slightly cold coffee, choked on the liquid, and coughed, “what?!”

Shane frowned and blushed, then began to frantically wave his hands, “no, no! It’s nothing serious, or is it the thought that’s it me makes you uncomfortable?” He rubbed the back of his neck, “do you even swing that way?”

Ryan looked to Shane softly, “I swing that way, Shane. And it’s not you, it’s my mom.”

“Like I said, your mother is a kind person, she won’t care if it’s a guy.” Shane said softly.

Ryan sighed, he wanted to leap out and strange the lanky man, because he knew his mom wouldn’t care it’s a man, his species has never cared. Not in the sixteen hundreds. But, there was still a huge stigma around dating mortals. “It’s not that big guy...”

“Then what?” Shane asked, messing with his fingers.

“It’s hard to explain, Shane...”

“Just tell me.”

Sara looked between the two, “I’m gonna go... Ryan, don’t tell him unless you’re ready.” She got, and left with a worried look to her friends.

“Ryan, just tell me.” Shane begged, a frown on his face.

Ryan sighed, “this is more of a private conversation...”

Shane got up suddenly, fast enough the chair fell backwards with a loud bang, grabbed Ryan’s tanned and small wrist, and dragged him to an empty meeting room. Ryan looked down, as he silently panicked.

He was dragged into a meeting room, that had a large open window so the office could look in. Shane shut the door and looked to him, “let’s hear it.”

“Shane, this is a big thing and I really don’t think this is the place to have this conversation.” Ryan warned, fully prepared to get up and leave, had in not been for Shane holding his shoulders.

“Ryan...”

Ryan sighed, shakily, “Shane, I’m a warlock...”

Shane stared at his friend, blankly, “a warlock?”

“Yes.”

“Cloaked and hooded, long haired, glowy magic warlock?” Shane asked.

“Yes...”

Shane nodded and patted Ryan’s shoulder, “that’s great, now let’s focus on your mother—“

“You don’t believe me.” Ryan sighed, shoulders slumped.

“Ryan, you’ve told me on countless occasions that you don’t believe in witchcraft.” Shane said, “so this is a terrible attempt.”

Ryan quietly groaned in despair, he couldn’t believe he was doing this, “would you like a drink?”

“A drink?” Shane asked, squinting.

“Yes, a drink.”

Shane fell silent and held out his hand gesturing, “no but I would like popcorn, salty.”

Ryan looked to his friends hand and suddenly a bag of salted popcorn was in it, and Shane stared.

Ryan glanced over to see his coworkers weren’t look still.

Shane blinked, “I must have picked it up and don’t remember. I know I didn’t pick up any beer so... I want a beer—“ A can of beer appeared in his hand, “in a glass—“ the can changed to a beer glass, “and a straw?” Ryan shrugged and the next thing there was a straw in the drink. Shane looked up, “oh my god!”

“I can’t pretend to date you because there’s this whole stigma about dating mortals.” Ryan explained.

“No, no, no wait... you can’t be! Wheres your cauldron and broom?! Where’s your sharpen sword and why are you out when it’s not even Halloween?!” Yelled Shane, dropping the glass and food.

“Aunt Endora was right! Mortals are prejudice!” Ryan sighed, sitting down, arms crossed.

Shane sat next to him, “Ryan! This isn’t normal, can we agree on that?!”

Ryan frowned, “what do you mean not normal? It’s normal to me—“

“No, no! Of course, it’s nothing like that!” Shane assured, “but, my best friends a warlock and never told me...”

Ryan sighed and looked down, “please don’t hate me...”

“Ryan, I don’t hate you.” Shane promised, taking his friends hand automatically, “I promise. I just wished you’d told me sooner... are you born a warlock, or...”

“I’m was born like this.” Ryan explained, looking down.

“And how many warlocks are out there?” Shane asked.

Ryan laughed with a wheeze, “there’s too many witches and warlocks in the world, I don’t count them!”

“Witches exist? Wait, is Sara a witch?” Shane asked, eyes wide.

Ryan laughed, “no! My family hate her as well.” Ryan frowned in realisation, “actually my family hate all my friends...”

“Look, I think it’s cool. It’ll take time getting used to, but it’s so cool!” Shane grinned, his eyes lit up like a child.

“Cool?” Ryan asked with a grin, “cool?”

“Yeah! Think of all the pizza and popcorn! And all the alcohol!” Shane cheered, a wide and excited grin on his face.

Ryan smiled, a teasing look in his eyes, “you only like me for my powers?”

Shane blushed, “no! No, wait! I like you for more than that!” He yelled, “I like your humour and personality, and I like your eyes and—“

“My eyes?” Ryan asked, shocked. He felt his face heat up, and his face became a red hue.

Shane fell silent, his entire face red and looked down, “I-I mean—“

“Shane?”

“Alright, so I like your eyes.” Shane laughed nervously, “think they’re real pretty.”

Ryan smiled and laughed nervously, looking down and blushing, “my eyes are boring...”

“Not to me... What if you don’t need to tell your Mom that you’re single?” Shane suggested quietly, messing with Ryan’s hand.

“Shane, are you asking me out?” Ryan asked, eyes gleaming in mischief.

“Maybe...” Shane grinned, looking at Ryan through his long lashes.

Ryan smiled and then frowned, “I can’t...” Shane frowned, “I can’t, you’re mortal. And...” Ryan’s mind wandered to Samantha and Darrin. “Fuck it, wanna get coffee?”

Shane grinned, “I’d love to.”

~~~~~~

Ryan had used magic all his life, even around Shane when the big guy wasn’t looking. I mean, who do you think kept the demons and ghosts at bay when he taunts the supernatural beings? Now that he and Shane agreed to try out a relationship, or a few dates, Ryan stopped with magic, trying to live a normal and mortal life, a no magic warlock.

His mother dropped by to tell him about the family dinner that his brother, Jake, was throwing due to his proposal to his partner.

Darrin, who was now in his seventies as Samantha slowed the ageing process for him, wasn’t invited, but Samantha was and Ryan could see she was nervous from messing with her blonde hair.

“Really Samantha dear, I don’t know why you would marry a mortal.” Linda sighed, shaking her head as she sipped her drink.

“That’s exactly what I ask.” Endora sighed.

Maurice smiled sadly, “she really could have done better.

Samantha frowned, “I’m very happy as I am!”

Steven (his father not friend) frowned, “of course Samantha dear.” He looked to Linda with a sad frown.

Serena giggled, “he is getting wary in his old age.”

Aunt Clara began stumbling over her voice, “oh, oh. Uh, um, Darwin is a, uh, uh, lovely.”

“Thank you Aunt Clara.” Samantha smiled, Clara was always on her side.

Uncle Arthur spoke up in a hum, “he has gotten funnier as he’s gotten older.”

Jake smiled regretfully, “well soon, you’ll have to move on Sammy.”

Samantha scowled, “no, I won’t. I married Darrin and I’ll join him when he eventually passes on. I’ve slowed the ageing processes, so he’ll be fine.”

Ryan couldn’t lie, it was saddening to know Shane would get older and eventually die, while Ryan would stay young and healthy for centuries to come.

“So, Ryan!” Linda smiled, “are you seeing anyone?” There’s the question.

Jake grinned, “any cute witches, or handsome warlocks?” A handsome and cute ghost hunter more like.

“No... No, nobody yet.” Ryan said, looking down.

Jake frowned, “hey now. Don’t worry about it, I know some great men and woman I can set you up with.”

Ryan sighed, “no thanks, I’m good. I’m gonna get a beer.” He sighed, noting said drink was nowhere on the table. Without even thinking he got up and went to the kitchen to look for said drink.

Samantha didn’t think anything of it, she did the same when she wanted a drink, but the others stared after Ryan.

“Why didn’t he just summon the drink?” Linda asked, worried.

“I’m sure he’s just a bit faint.” Steven said, softly, just as worried for his son.

Samantha frowned, “I’ll talk to him.” She got up and flattened her skirt, before going after her cousin.

She poked her head around the corner, seeing Ryan on the phone, drink in hand, “yeah, I miss you too Shane.”

Samantha frowned, and mimed, ‘Shane’ in confusion, and listened in.

“No, they don’t know we’re together... or trying something.” Ryan said, sipping his beer in worry. “Because, they’ll kill me...” Ryan wheezed, “no they don’t still burn us at the stake,” he paused and his eyes grew soft, “yeah I know, you know too... bye.” He hung up and chugged his beer.

Samantha bit her nail and walked in with a smile, “hey Ryan.”

Ryan looked up and smiled, “hi Samantha, you okay? How’s Darrin?”

Samantha smiled more, “Darrin’s fine. So, who’s Shane?”

“You heard my call?” Ryan asked, eyes wide and face pale, his mouth open in small ‘o’.

“I thought you said you didn’t have a boyfriend.” Samantha teased, crossing her hands in front of her.

Ryan sighed, “we just started seeing each other, before that we started as best friends.”

“Mother always said warlocks had their loves under a spell.” Samantha teased with a giggle. Ryan didn’t laugh, so Samantha continued with an awkward smile, “why did you lie when Jake asked you if you found any warlocks cute?”

“I didn’t lie.” Ryan insisted, he hated being called a liar. Secrets were fine, but lying sounded like he was up to no good, and that just simply wasn’t the case.

Samantha frowned, “yes you did. You just told me you founds this warlock Sh—“ Ryan was shaking his head slowly and the name died Samantha’s tongue, her face morphing into shock. “Shane’s a—“ Ryan began nodding.

“Shane is an amazing and talented, normal, mortal human being.” Ryan said, a smile on his face.

Samantha smiled, “oh Ryan!” She hugged him and he hugged back with a chuckle, “oh, I simply must meet him!”

“You can and you will,” Ryan assured, smiling, his teeth on show. “You won’t tell anyone, will you?”

“I don’t know a thing.” Samantha promised, a grin on her face.

~~~~~~

Ryan walked in the office, smiling and two Starbuck coffee cups and set one down in front of Shane, “hey.”

Shane grinned, “hi, how was your family meal?”

“Samantha wants to meet you, you know, the one with the ‘normal’ husband?” Ryan said, sitting down next to Shane, putting air quotes around normal with his fingers.

Shane smiled, “you think she’d like me?”

“She’d love you. Apparently everyone was worried when I got up and got a beer.” Ryan explained, logging into his computer.

“Worried? Why?” Shane asked, sipping the coffee his unlabelled-romantic-friend-like-partner-maybe-possible-boyfriend got him.

“Well usually I would just,” he waved his left hand in a circular motion, “but I’ve been doing things your way.”

Shane smiled, and held Ryan’s hand and kissed his knuckles, “you don’t need to change for me. I think it’s cool and helpful, and I love when you do that nose wiggle.”

“You mean this?” Ryan’s nose twitched, and suddenly in front of them was a chocolate croissant.

Shane’s smile softened, and hadn’t even glanced at the food, “yeah that...”

“Hey, where did that come from?” Steven (their friend this time not Ryan’s father) asked.

“Oh I got it for him.” Ryan smiled, holding his hand.

“No you didn’t, you wasn’t carrying it.” Steven said, confused. “I saw you holding two coffees.”

“It was in my bag.” Shrugged Ryan, taking a sip from his coffee.

“You didn’t have a bag.” Steven said, unsure of himself.

Ryan raised an eyebrow, and leaned over away from Steven, he waved his hand and produced a bag. He picked it up, “here’s my bag.”

Steven nodded, “right! That makes sense, probably just didn’t see it. You two wanna get lunch later?”

“Sure.” Shane agreed.

“Great! See you later.” Steven waved and walked off.

Shane chuckled and looked to Ryan who sighed, and the bag disappeared.

“Sorry...” Ryan apologised, burying his head into Shane’s neck.

Shane wrapped an arm around his waist, “don’t apologise. You’re a warlock, I don’t want you to stop.” He kissed Ryan’s temple, making the man smile.

“You’re the best.” Ryan gushed, a light blush coating his cheeks.

Shane caressed his cheek, “movie tonight?”

“Sounds good!”

~~~~~~

Shane was in the store, looking for hot dogs, as he wanted to surprise Ryan, and possible make him laugh.

He scanned through the shelves, his basket already holding the mustard and ketchup, the buns were last, and he was to get beer and popcorns too.

A woman slid next to him, and he looked to her, not like he couldn’t, she was smiling at him and had moved right next to him.

“Uh, yes?” Shane asked, staring at the blonde woman.

“Hi, you’re Shane right?” The woman asked.

Ah, a fan. Here it comes, a picture or something, “yeah.”

The woman smiled more, “it’s lovely to finally meet you. I’m Samantha Stephens, Ryan’s cousin.” Samantha introduced and held out her hand.

Shane shook it and instantly relaxed, “oh, I’m Shane... Madej... Ryan’s spoken about you.”

Samantha smiled, “well he’s spoken about you, to me at least. He’s very much in love with you.” She said, watching as Shane picked up a packet of hotdogs.

Shane coughed awkwardly, and looked at her, “we haven’t said it yet.”

“You two don’t have to.” She smiled cheekily, “I can see it in the way he talks about you, and the fact you have this look in your eyes.”

Shane blushed, and looked to his shoes with a smile, “that obvious?”

“Massively.” The two walked down the aisle side by side, and Samantha continued, “I haven’t seen Ryan like this since 1518.”

“Oh, the year of the dancing plague!” Shane smiled, remembering the episode he did on said plague. And then he frowned, “wait, what?”

“Yeah, the dancing plague was awful, but he couldn’t help but laugh at times. He—“

“He was alive for that...?” Shane asked, growing pale.

“Oh yeah!” She looked around and wiggled her nose, and was now holding a picture of Ryan, drawn with coal with the year of 1517 on. “Always charmed the people.”

Shane gently took the drawing and stared, and continued to stare, he hadn’t aged at all. In fact, he looked younger than ever. How old would Ryan look when Shane was in his seventies? What would people say? Or do? What would happen? Ryan would be helping him around the house, taking him to the hospital, and mushing his food up...

Samantha had been talking but soon quietened seeing Shane wasn’t listening, he had this distinct look in his eyes, one of deep thought and slight worry. She didn’t know why. Maybe it was the fact Ryan was around for the plague, and witch trials? Maybe it was because she was talking about how Ryan’s mother would loose her mind once she realised Shane was a mortal? Maybe it was...

All too suddenly it hit her and she gasped, and covered her mouth in horror, Shane’s head snapped to her, she looked so guilty, “he didn’t tell you.” Shane shook his head and so she continued, “oh I’m so sorry, I—“

Shane ran and dropped the food, and Samatha felt a churning guilt in her stomach. She honestly thought Ryan told him.

Shane jumped in his car and drove hope, well more like raced home. He’s pretty sure he was breaking the speed limit. Ryan would be at his place, and he’d be on the sofa, on his laptop doing research for the latest True Crime.

It didn’t take long to get home and rush in, all but smashing the door open, making Ryan jump and get up, braced for anything, but relaxed seeing his unlabelled-romantic-friend-like-partner-maybe-possible-boyfriend.

“Shane?” Ryan asked confused, seeing Shane panting at the door like a wild animal.

Shane rushed over and shoved the drawing in Ryan’s face, “what’s this?!” He asked, panicked.

Ryan scrunched up his face and looked to the drawing, oh this is bad. He looked to Shane, “you found out.”

“I... Ryan, you’ve... When I’m seventy-five you’re gonna look just the way you are now, aren’t you?” Shane asked, eyes sad.

“Well...”

“You’re gonna be helping me up and down the stairs,” he moved to the sofa, “and help me walk down the street,” he sat down, “and feed me...”

“Shane, really you—“

Shane looked to him, “how do I know you’ll feel the same way about me?”

“Of course I’ll feel the same way about you!” Ryan assured, his voice soft and soothing.

“You say that now, but wait forty or fifty years! I’ll be bald and I’ll have no teeth and...” Shane just looked so defeated, “what will people think when we walk down the street together?”

Ryan sat down, “they’ll think absolutely nothing.”

“Ryan, you can’t just ignore that...” Shane tried, and looked down at the picture that Ryan held.

Ryan set it down and dragged his hand in a circle and flicked his wrist at Shane, “I think you look handsome for a seventy year old.”

Shane looked to the mirror and there he sat but older, his hair was thinned and gray, with wrinkles all of face and hands, he had stained yellow teeth, that were dentures, and a large moustache, his clothes was a blue cardigan and brown slacks, with his glasses. He looked to Ryan and froze.

Ryan was older now as well, skinner too and he had wrinkles all over his face, and freckles that you get when you’re old. His hair had receded more, and was gray, and thin, he was clean shaven now, and wore glasses, and what looked like fake teeth, and large bags under his eyes. He wore brown pants and a red jumper.

“I’ll be there with you, every step of the way... I’ll slow your ageing down, and age myself up with you.”

“And when I die? You’ll be left alone, and I don’t know when I’ll see you again, if there’s life after death.”

“I’ll join you.” He promised, and kissed him.

Shane kissed back, and the two went back to their original age, when Shane realised something and pulled back, “you won’t hide me from your parents forever right?”

“Nah, just give it a few years.”

Shane held Ryan’s hand and smiled, looking up to him, “I love you.”

Ryan straightened, he hadn’t expected Shane to say it but he knew one thing, “I love you too...”

~~~~~~

This was all Darrin’s fault. Samantha had been talking about how lovely Shane was, and Darrin had let it slip to Uncle Arthur, and proceeded to tell the rest of the family.

Sara had been hanging out with Shane and Ryan in Ryan’s apartment, her wings out and Shane was admiring them, they truly were beautiful.

Ryan had an arm around Shane’s waist and was holding him protectively, watching the television.

“Why’d you never say anything?” Shane asked, gently tracing the wings.

“Well, you don’t believe in the supernatural.” Sara explained, doodling in a notebook.

“Yeah well Ryan said Witchcraft was a crock of shit, yet here we are.” Shane said with a grin.

“You’ll never let that go, will ya big guy?” Ryan asked with a smile, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek.

Sara smirked, “you two are so sweet it’s gross.”

“Oh yeah well—“

A gust of wind cut them off and suddenly, in front of the three was Linda, in a red dress and a what looked like black wings on the sleeves of the arms.

Shane jumped, and latched onto Sara who tucked her wings away, and Ryan got up, “mother!”

“Ryan! What’s this I hear about you dating a mortal!” Snapped Linda, arms crossed.

“Mother thats—“

“Tell me the truth Ryan...” Linda warned, her voice level and firm.

Ryan sighed, at this point the jig was up, “mother, please sit down.” The woman tucked her legs under her, sitting crisscrossed in the air. “It’s true... Shane is mortal.” It fell silent, and Sara slowly got up.

“Nice night fellas...” She rushed out, leaving her doodle pad.

Shane stood up and immediately Ryan was in front of him, shielding him best he could from his mothers cold gaze.

“Seán...” Linda mispronounced on purpose.

Ryan’s shoulders tensed and knew right away, this is how Darrin and Samantha felt, “Shane... mother, don’t be angry...”

Linda stared her son down, gaze cold, “lunch tomorrow, everyone will be there. Bring Shay with you.” She disappeared.

So, here they were, outside the house they’d have lunch in, Shane was in a well dressed button up and pants, and Ryan was in a white button up and black pants, with a black cloak around his shoulders with a hood.

Ryan waved his hand as if brushing something aside and the door opened, and inside was the family.

Endora, Maurice, Serena, Samantha, Darrin, their daughter Tabitha and son Adam, Uncle Arthur, Aunt Clara, Linda, Steven Bergara, and Jake.

Ryan sighed, “oh jeez...”

Shane suddenly felt sick seeing everyone, so many new faces and new names, and people who clearly didn’t like him very much since they stared at him as if they had sucked a lemon.

Samantha was up instantly and hugged the two, “oh Ryan! Shane! It’s good to see you both!”

“You too, Sammy.” Ryan said, hugging his cousin.

“Nice to see you again, Mrs. Stephens.” Shane greeted, awkwardly hugging back.

Samantha pulled back with a smile, “just Sam, please. Aunt Clara’s been dying to meet you!” She gushed, gently pulling a nervous Shane over.

Ryan followed, and stared his brother and parents down, who was staring at him as if he had told them he killed the family dog.

“Oh, Shay! I-it’s-It’s good to meet uh, um, you!” Aunt Clara said, fumbling her words and hugging the tall lanky mortal, who had to bend down to hug her back back.

Shane didn’t correct her, this woman was sweet and a genuine angel, “nice to meet you Ms. Clara.”

Samantha, the angel, introduced Shane to everyone and everyone to Shane, trying to make the mortal feel comfortable, all the while Ryan and his parents and brother were having a stare off.

A glass near Steven shattered and everyone turned to him, “my anger must have gotten the best of me.” He said, unapologetically, staring Ryan down, making himself bigger then the short male.

Ryan stood straighter as well and snapped his fingers, the glass fixing itself, “maybe you should go to anger management lessons.” Ryan said, with an over friendly and sarcastic smile.

Arthur and Serena smiled and held back a laugh, moving to Samantha. Shane watched, he felt awful, he really shouldn’t have agreed to date Ryan, he didn’t want to spilt the family in half.

“You’re getting stronger, Ryan.” Steven said, in a calm and terrifying voice that made Maurice shudder.

“Your getting older, father.” Ryan replied, staring Steven down. He’s dealt with ghouls and demons, he can deal with his father.

Endora smirked and waved her hand, food appearing in front of everyone besides Darren and Shane, “let’s eat before it gets cold.”

Shane moved next to Ryan as everyone sat down, and Ryan glared at Endora, and made a plate of food appear for Shane, and the two sat down, holding hands.

“So, Shaine, what do you do for a living?” Linda asked, hands clenched.

Shane shuffled as everyone’s attention was on him, “I work with Ryan on Buzzfeed Unsolved, and Watcher.”

It seemed like that was the wrong answer, as everyone besides the Stephens and Clara, sneered at him. Ryan glared at them.

Steven looked good Linda, “I turn my back, and what happens? He goes and dates a common, ordinary mortal.”

Shane slouched in his seat and looked down, and Ryan sat up straight, “Shane is not common, or ordinary.”

“I’m not talking to you.” Steven warned his son, turning to Linda.

“Times have changed, Steven. This happens to the best of families.” Samantha defended with a smile.

“To yours yes, to mine no!” Steven yelled.

“Well it has, and it’s over and done with!” Ryan defended, shoulders tensed.

Steven shot up, and Jake flinched, Steven was an exceptionally powerful warlock, the most powerful in the family, and Ryan was the youngest and most inexperienced at times. (That is of course, besides Tabitha and Adam, but they were half so it didn’t really count.)

“You are to leave this man, and you are to—“

Ryan stood up, “I’m not leaving him.”

“You will! He is plain, boring, and he’s no good for you. You have done a disservice to this entire family, and yourself! He is the worst man you could hmm be gone for and he—“

Ryan’s eyes widened and then glared, he waved his hand and suddenly Steven was gone, “anyone else?!” It fell silent, how the weakest warlock in the room managed to make the strongest one disappear nobody knew, but god if Shane wasn’t in love before he was now.

Ryan sat down, and took Shane’s hand, and stared at his food, angry.

“Ryan, maybe you should bring Mr. Bergara back.” Shane insisted, rubbing his thumb on Ryan’s knuckles.

“Why? So he can insult you some more?” Ryan asked.

“Where did you send him?” Shane asked with a frown of curiosity.

Ryan grinned, “nowhere special...”

“Ryan...” Shane smiled, holding back a laugh.

“Just the Sallie House...” Ryan shrugged.

Shane’s eyes widened and laughed, “m-maybe you should bring him back!”

“Later.” Ryan said with a smile, waving his boyfriend off.

“How did ya do that?” Serena asked, eyes wide in shock.

“I deal with demons, trust me, I can deal with stuff now.” Ryan answered nonchalantly, as he filled Shane’s wine glass with a snap off his fingers.

“He doesn’t stifle your magic?” Jake asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“No, why would he?” Ryan asked.

Shane smiled, “I like his magic. He showed me his magic and then I asked him out.”

“I still don’t like him.”

“Of course you don’t mother.”

~~~~~~

Shane and Ryan walked in the next day, hand in hand, and sat at their desks. Ryan had brought his father back earlier that morning, a good punishment if he does say so himself.

“Hey Ryan?” Shane asked, unlocking his computer.

“Yeah?” Ryan asked, looking up from his loading computer.

Shane took his hand with a soft smile, “you may be a bit of a witch at times, but I love you.”

“Even with my family? You know they don’t like you.” Ryan said, worried.

Shane shrugged, “so long as you don’t leave me, I’m all set.”

Ryan smiled and leaves forward kissing him, “I love you so much, Shane.”

“I love you more, Ryan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know, a generic way to end it all, I’m sorry.


End file.
